Dreams
by sheelaflower
Summary: Phineas has a weird and a bit of a disturbing dream, but it leads him to an idea of what to do the next day. Enjoy some total randomness. It's also my first try at humour, so be gentle. WARNING: It gets a bit disturbing at times. Some Phinbella
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is what happens when I get bored. Total and absolute randomness, none of what I wrote here will write is planned, except for the most basic plot. I wanted to make it funny and I really hope I succeded. I'm not that experienced with writing funny fictions. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Phineas' dream!

The huge resort was built up in no time and everybody was enjoying their time. While Baljeed and one of the fireside girls played ping pong, Buford was busy teasing the cats (they would scratch him horribly someday). Three other fireside girls were building a huge Sandcastle at the beach and Linda and Lawrence were teasing each other lovingly in the pool. Even Candace was at peace, enjoying a slow dance with Jeremy.

"Look Ferb", Phineas turned to his half-brother, "isn't that great? Everybody is happy!"

Ferb looked at Phineas, which was more than enough response for him. But when Phineas was about to look back to the ground, he noticed something was wrong and turned back to his brother. What he saw made him want to vomit; Ferb was melting.

"Hey! Ferb, what's wrong?" Phineas yelled.

The beach was suddenly gone and the only thing left was blackness. When Phineas looked around, he was all alone, not even Ferb was there anymore. It was a scream that made him turn around. There was Candace in a pink bunny costume hopping towards him. She looked like she had drunk a buck load of coffee.

"HEY PHINEAS GUESS WHAT STACY TOLD ME THAT JENNY TOLD HER THAT FY TOLD HER THAT MINA TOLD HIM THAT KAY TOLD HER THAT LUKAS TOLD HIM THAT ..."

Phineas sweatdropped as Candace went on in her rant. Just when he wished that someone would come to distract him from that rather disturbing sight, Ferb was back again, not melting. He was looking at nothing, like always, but still something didn't seem to be quite right with him.

"Hey Ferb, what's the matter?" Phineas asked.

"Hlawf", Ferb answered.

Silence …

"Excuse me?" Phineas asked a bit disturbing.

"Gojhgligv ligmgl hogijf" Ferb said.

"Uh … sure …" Phineas said again

"THAT LEENY TOLD HER THAT CHRISTINA TOLD HER THATAHMED TOLD HER THAT SUZY TOLD HIM THAT..." Candace kept on ranting.

"Goig golu hotki", Ferb said again.

"What is this; Freak show times ten?" Phineas asked.

"Hey Phineas", a sweet voice suddenly came from behind Phineas. You could not imagine how glad Phineas was to hear that voice.

"ISABELLA!" he faced his friend. "Finally somebody who isn't totally nuts … you aren't nuts right?"

"Who's Isabella?" Isabella asked, slightly confused.

"Uh … you are?" Phineas was even more disturbed now.

"No I'm not. I'm Olaf, your boyfriend, remember?"

"B … b … b … b …", Phineas was now officially freaked out.

"Don't you remember? We met at the hot springs in Japan and you immediately fell for me."

While Isabella said that, her voice turned deep and she grew a lot. Her figure changed and after a few seconds, Phineas had a full grown black haired man in front of him. What the heck was going on here?

"Isabella … you're a guy … ? I fell in love with … but why … am I gay?"

"Gay?" Isabella/Olaf laughed out loud. "Why would you be gay? We're totally straight!"

"But I'm not a …"

Phineas stopped in mid sentence when he looked down at his body. He hoped that he didn't see right. Gulping, he looked into his shirt and saw what he feared to see; he had breasts.

"THAT MIKE TOLD HER THAT JANET TOLD HIM THAT LISA TOLD HER THAT NINA TOLD HER THAT ..."Candace still went on.

"Dohkg jogku ouvlkzg" Ferb said.

"Come here, sweetie. Give your prince a kiss!" Isabella said, trying to hug Phineas who tried his best to evade.

"THAT HENRY TOLD HIM THAT JONNY TOLD HIM THAT KIRA TOLD HIM THAT JAY TOLD HER THAT ..."

"Dotj ourjkut ltkut!"

"Come here my sweet Phineas!"

What was this, a nut house?

!)!)!)!)!

The red haired boy with the blue eyes was straight up in his bed. His breath was heavy, his pajamas all wet from sweat and his usual messy hair was sticking to his skin. The very first thing Phineas did when he noticed that he wasn't in that weird blackness anymore was to feel his chest. He ran his hands up and down; nothing. Totally flat. There were no breasts, he was not a woman. But that wasn't quite enough to ensure him that he was back in reality. When he looked around he saw a green haired boy right next to him. Was it him that had woken Phineas up?

"Ferb", Phineas almost yelled at his stepbrother, "say something!"

Ferb blinked in response.

"ANYTHING!" Phineas cried.

"Perhaps you could tell me what happened?" Ferb said calmly but with a heavy british accent

"I was dreaming …" Phineas muttered more to himself than to anyone else. "It was only a dream …"

Ferb blinked.

"Everything was nice at first", Phineas turned to his brother. "We had built a holiday resort and everybody was happy. But suddenly you started melting and then everything went black. And then Candace appeared in a pink bunny costume and said things that made no sense and then you came and said words that weren't even words and then Isabella came and turned into a man I was her … or his … boyfriends and then I turned into a woman!"

Ferb blinked.

"It was really freaky", Phineas sighed. "I'm glad that it's over."

Ferb blinked. Phineas looked at him as a wide grin spread across his face. He just had the best of ideas.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chappy up. Thanks for all the faves and stuff, but I'd be really happy if you'd comment. And here's a small warning: It gets REALLY freaky in this chap. Enjoy**

chapter two - Candace's dream!

„Hey Phineas", Isabella's sweet voice was heard.

Phineas turned around in shock, his dream from this night still haunting him. The ultra-cute black haired stood there just like she had in the dream, he arms behind her back, her pink dress running smoothly along her body and the smile wide on her face, like always when she saw him.

"H … h … hey … Isa … bella?" Phineas greeted tense, fearing that she'd turn into a man any minute.

"Is something the matter?" Isabella asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"No, no there isn't", Phineas answered relieved.

"Okay then, watcha dooin'?"

"We're building a machine with which we can enter people's dreams. We just don't know what we're gonna call it yet!"

"But aren't dreams kinda private? I mean, I wouldn't want everyone to see what I'm dreaming about."

"You think? I thought of it as a great way to get to know you guys even better. Besides, think of all the things we could see. I'm sure that we could see the most awesome inventions in Ferb's dreams."

Named boy blinked.

"Thinking of it like that …." Isabella thought out loud. "That might not even be a bad idea. Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure! You can help Ferb and me to build up the dream watcher. Hey, that might be a good name for it, don't you think Ferb?"

"No, no I don't", Ferb looked up from the little thingy he was working on.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Come on Isabella let's help Ferb."

While Phineas kept redoing the blueprints every time something wasn't quite right, Ferb was looking for problems in praxis and Isabella was their right hand. When everything was right without mistake, Phineas went to help his brother. Meanwhile, Linda was busy calming her teenage daughter down.

"But mom, I'm telling you it's true! It's not my fault that you're never fast enough to see the boys before their weird whatsoevers disappear!" The red-haired teenager cried.

"Honestly Candace, I worry about you sometimes. First of all, the boys are way too young to be doing all that stuff; they could never get it together."

"You're totally underestimating them!"

"Second, if they really did build all these things, the roller-coaster, the beach and all that, don't you think I would have at least heard of it by now?"

"What do you think I'm trying to get you to do?"

"And third, even if these things were built, how could they just disappear like that? It's impossible!"

"Nobody knows that. Not even Phineas!"

"I'm sorry honey, but I really don't have time for that anymore. I have to go now. You're in charge."

"BUT MOM!"

Candace didn't get a chance to say anything anymore. The door closed behind Linda and she was gone. Candace yelled out in frustration and ran to the boys when she was done with it.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" she yelled. "Oh, hi Isabella!"

"Hi Candace."

"Listen up! Moms off to Jeremy's house, so I'm in charge, get it? Try anything funny and I'm calling Mom!"

"Sure thing sis", Phineas said.

Candace eyed them suspiciously for a second but then went into the house, sat down on her most favorite armchair and called Stacy.

"And then she was like; oh no you didn't and I was like; yes I did …"

"Hey, Phineas?" Isabella suddenly straightened up.

"What is it?" Phineas asked without looking up.

"Have you noticed that Perry is missing?"

That made Phineas look up. He turned his head in all directions but the families Platypus was nowhere in sight.

"No, no I haven't. Pretty, weird, usually I realize he's gone before we start our project …" That dream must've shaken him up more than he thought.

!=!=!=!=

In the living room of the Flynn-Fletcher family was a green platypus standing around. That is, until it suddenly jumped on two feet, putting a brown agent hat on his head. It looked around, making sure nobody was present. When he saw that he was alone, he ran to a wall and knocked it three times. A hole opened in that wall and the platypus disappeared in it. He sled down a long slide and landed softly on a chair in front of a huge monitor. He was in a totally white room full of stuff that looked like it belonged to a secret agency. As we all know, it did.

"Ah Agent P", a man with white hair and a white mustache appeared on the monitor. "We've noticed Doofenschmirtz is not showing himself anymore at all. At least during the day. On the other hand, many people have reported that they saw a man in their dreams and their description of fitted perfectly to Doofenschmirtz. Get out there and figure out what's going on!"

Perry saluted and ran to one of the walls where some kind of small vehicle was standing. The platypus jumped into it and the vehicle floated into the air and flew off.

)")")")"

"Alright, we're done!" Phineas cheered.

Ferb held a held a tiny blue ball in his hands and three little chips. He gave one of these Chips to Phineas and one to Isabella. The last one he kept to himself.

"Come over tonight when everybody is sleeping and we'll try them out." Phineas spoke again. "And don't lose or forget the chip."

"There is only one little problem", Isabella sighed.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"My mom will never allow me to go out so late at night."

"Hmm … true …"

For a moment all three were silent, thinking for a way to have Isabella at their house that night without breaking any rules. It was Ferb who came up with the idea. He tipped Phineas' shoulder, wanting to have Phineas attention. When he did have it, Ferb pointed at the house. Not a gesture that would tell anybody else something, but Phineas understood immediately.

"Ferb, you're a genius!" He cried out.

"Did he find a way?" Isabella asked.

"Just stay over at our house, tonight. I'm sure your mom will allow that. I mean, it's not like it'd be the first time you'd stay overnight."

"Phineas, that's brilliant. I'll go ask my mom right away!" With these words, Isabella ran out of the Flynn-Fletcher garden.

"I'll go call mom", Phineas said and ran into the house. Ferb was left standing in the backyard alone.

"Is anybody ever interested in the things I accomplish?" He asked nobody in particular.

While Ferb was complaining to a ghost, Phineas ran to the living room where Candace had made herself comfortable on the armchair closest to the phone to chat with Stacy.

"Really? That must've been horrible. Uh huh … I see … I wonder if tomato juice would look good on his shirt."

"Candace", Phineas interrupted his sister.

Candace looked at him, annoyance dripping from her face. She sighed a heavy sigh and shifted her attention back to the person on the other end of line.

"One second Stacy, Phineas thinks he has to bust in. Alright twerp, whadda ya want?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your mobile to call mom."

"What fooooor?" Candace asked, suddenly very suspicious of her little brother.

"I wanna ask if Isabella can stay overnight."

The elder red haired eyed the younger red haired with eagle eyes for a few moments, then she took a small phone out of her pocket and gave it to Phineas. He thanked his sister and went out of the room while Candace went back to talking with her best friend.

"Alright, where were we?"

)")")")")

At Jeremy's house, a phone ringed. All three women sitting at the table looked up from their cards. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher sighed and took out her phone.

"Candace?" Jeremy's mom asked.

"Yup", Linda responded and answered the phone. "Alright Candace, what kind of crazy things are your brothers doing today?"

"Well, we just finished a device with which we can enter people's dreams, but I'm not Candace."

"Phineas?"

"Much better. Anyways, we wanted to have Isabella take part in the fun, but since we can only do that at night, we were wondering if she could stay over tonight. Can she, please?"

"I don't know sweety. You're getting a bit too old to have girls stay overnight."

"Really? Why's that? What's different from the way it used to be?"

"Well … you see …"

"…"

"Uhm…"

"Yes?"

"Oh for heaven's sake; that is NOT a question I'm going to answer. She can stay over."

"Thanks mom, you're the best!"

Linda sighed and put her mobile phone away. She was starting to worry not only about Candace, but about Phineas, too. He was in the age were boys should start having interests in girls, but Phineas was still totally oblivious to the gender differences and to everything that came with it. To him, having Isabella overnight would be the same like having Baljeet overnight. And how long will it take him to notice that little Isabella had a crush on him?

)!)!)!)!)

Doofenschmirtz evil inc.

Perry the platypus jumped into an open window, but Dr. D's apartment was empty. Perry looked everywhere, but he couldn't find his nemesis. There was only one room he hadn't entered yet and that was Doofenschmirtz's bedroom. Silently, Perry took a look into it and there was the familiar pointy face with the long nose in the bed. Doofenschmirtz was sleeping. Perry entered the room, but the moment his foot touched the red carpet of the room, a trap emerged from it. It was chain that wrapped itself around Perry's foot, making him unable to go anywhere. In the bed, Doofenschmirtz started to move and Perry was afraid he'd wake up.

"Curse you Perry the platypus" Doofenschmirtz muttered with a heavy German accent and turned around.

Perry sighed.

"Oh look, there's a talking Zebra."

Perry rolled his eyes.

!)!)!)!))!

Quietly, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella looked around to see if Linda and Lawrence were asleep. When they saw that they were, they tiptoed to the other side of the door to their room and went on to Candace's room. When they made sure she was asleep as well, the trio toed to her bed.

"Alright," Phineas whispered, "put the chip in your ear."

Isabella looked at Phineas critically for a second not quite sure if she really wanted to do this, but obeyed all the same. Phineas and Ferb put the little device in their ears as well. Then, Ferb clicked the red button on the little ball and it split apart, only being held together by the red button.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Isabella asked.

"Just trust us. When did we ever let you down?"

"When you were the beak."

"Oh … yeah … I still feel guilty about that …"

"Don't. You did it to protect me, so it's okay", Isabella tried to cheer Phineas up.

Phineas looked at Isabella's bright smile and a tiny, but sad smile crawled over his face as well. Ferb rolled his eyes. Sure, Phineas was the genius in their relationship, but Phineas wouldn't be able to do much without him, just like he wouldn't be able to do much without Phineas. And still, Phineas was the only one ever giving him credit for his work. Ferb shifted his attention back to the little device at hand and put it on Candace's forehead. Immediately, it snapped on to it and held itself tight.

"Get ready Isabella", Phineas whispered.

Ferb pressed the red button again and the trio got sucked into it.

)!)!)!)!

"Is it that time already?" Doofenschmirtz stopped the ringing of his alarm.

He sat upright in his bed and stretched himself, yawning heavily. The he stood up rubbing his eyes and revealing his pink bathrobe. Sleepy he made his way to the bathroom but tripped over the blankets of his bed and fell right in front of the platypus.

"OUCH! Now that hurt. Oh Perry the platypus, what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there? Oh I see you fell into my trap, how very stupid of you!"

"Grrrrr", Perry said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I bet you want to hear about my new evil scheme. You see, my nights are not very nice. I often have nightmares of my crazy ex-wife, my rotten childhood, my goody two-shoes brother and of you foiling my plans. So I decided that I would no longer be the only one to not be able to sleep. Every night I will go into somebody's dreams and make a nightmare out of it. That person will then never have a quiet night again, for I have a device I take with me into the dreamworlds."

Doofenschmirtz loosened Perry's chain from the floor and wrapped it around the rest of Perry. Then he went out of the room.

"Well what are you waiting for, Perry the platypus? Follow me."

Perry grrrrd and followed Doofenschmirtz by hopping around. The two walked (and hopped) to the top of the building where Doofenschmirtz kept all his crazy inventions. He went to a shelve and took a little circle with a red button on it.

"BEHOLD, THE NIGHTMARINATOR!" Doofenschmirtz cried. "When I press this red button inside of a dream, it will alter the part of the brain that creates dreams so that it will only allow bad dreams. And as soon as I have finished this new evil scheme, NOBODY IN THE TRI STATE AREA WILL EVER HAVE A GOOD DREAM AGAIN! But of course, I'm not letting anybody take away the joy of ruining a person's dream for the first time."

"Grrrr", Perry the platypus said.

"Of course I can't go through every single person's dream, that would take ages. Honestly Perry the platypus, I wonder what you are thinking sometimes. I have my daughter Vanessa to help me. She said that a boy she called Ferb told her to meet me halfway so that we could have a better relationship and that I should meet her halfway as well, so now she's taking part in some of my evil plans. Not in all of them and only if I ask her to, but hey, it's a start. Anywho, while I cover one half of all the population, Vanessa covers the other half. That way, things will go much faster."

Doofenschmirtz walked to a computer and turned it on. He opened a list with names. Some names had tick behind them, but the most of them didn't. Doofenschmirtz clicked on one of the names and a picture of a red-haired girl with blue eyes appeared.

"Hmm … Candace Flynn … 15 years old … yes that will do …" Doofenschmirtz mumbled.

Perry's eyes went wide as he saw the picture and he broke into sweat. Anybody, Doofenschmirtz could have taken anybody, but not one of his owners. Perry started to panic. He was totally wrapped up in chains, so there was nothing he could do. But he had to do something.

"Alright, she is my first victim this night! And let's go!"

Doofenschmirtz pressed a button on his computer and the computers camera sucked him up. Perry jumped after him and made it just in time to get caught and sucked up by the camera.

!)!)!)!)!)

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella landed on an Island with a beautiful beach, a small rain forest and many palm trees. Quickly, they all hid behind a few huge rocks at the beach.

"Now remember, don't let Candace see us. If she does, we influence her dream and we don't wanna do that." Phineas warned the other.

"MOM MOM MOM YOU GOTTA SEE WHAT PHINEAS AND FERB ARE DOING!" Candace came around the corner, dragging Linda with her.

"Sure honey, whatever you want!"

"Come on, let's follow them!" Phineas said, pointing at Candace.

They all ran, Candace in the lead, dragging her mom behind her, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella at a fair distance so that they would not be spotted. The two ran through the woods, then through a restaurant, through a huge roller-coaster, through a donkey, through a huge cheese sandwich, through bra paradise ("Do we really have to go in there?" Phineas asked) and through Disneyland in Tokyo. They swam through the ocean, through a huge see of noodles, through lava and through Stacy's. They ran and ran until Candace finally stopped in the mall.

"Oh wow, I can go shopping now!" She called out to nobody in particular.

"Hey, where did Mom go?" Phineas asked from their hideout.

"Hello Princess", a waiter in a tux came to Candace. "Would you like some jewels or a few new dresses or some Crème de la Jeremy? It is all for free, exclusively for you."

"Hmm … I want cherry and strawberry lip gloss, that blue dress, that pink one, the red one and the green one, no green is ugly, but I would like that diadem and that necklace and that hat and OH MY GOD, THESE SHOES ARE CUTE I want them as well and a new Mercedes and these sunglasses and these and these and I want that teddy bear and that lamp and that watch and that chair and that huge floating baby head and that roller-coaster and that nerd and these cameras the Eifel-tower and that elephant and all copyrights for Hatsune Miku and that temple and that cute mix of a raccoon and a fox with the head of a horse and the squirrel…"

Silence …

"Okay, take the squirrel back. Isn't that great Stacy?" Candace turned to her best friend, who was sitting on a huge pile of shoe boxes

"Yeah, especially all of these shoes." Stacy smiled back, but then Candace's attention got caught by a huge picture that took in the whole mall.

"Oh … my … god …" she gasped. "A TEN STORY PICTURE OF GRANDPA'S NAKED BUTT!" She cheered.

Phineas' shoulder's dropped and his eye started twitching. "That is … really … uhm … well … I don't even know what that is … but I think it blinded me …"

Next to Phineas, Ferb collapsed and Isabella was trying her best not to puke into Candace's dream. The scene changed and they were in the back garden where another Phineas and another Ferb were training skeletons to ride on huge Suzy's with Squirrel heads.

"I AM SO GONNA GET YOU THIS TIME!" Candace yelled at dream Phineas and Ferb and went inside to observe them from the house.

"You know, Kevin, it hasn't worked all this time, why should it work now?" A Zebra sitting in a rocket chair, knitting a scarf said.

"Because I have YOU at my side. The two of us combined will bust Phineas and Ferb and nobody will be able to stop us, MUAHAHAHAHA! Hey where's Perry?"

Just when she said that, Perry and Dr. D fell through the roof and landed right in front of Candace.

"There you are Perry. And you even got that cute agency hat back."

"Wait, wait a second. Do you … do you know each other?"

Silence …

Perry jumped into the air and somehow managed to kick Doofenschmirtz into the wall.

"Here Perry, lemme help you out of these chains", Candace smiled and unwrapped Perry.

He smiled at her and tilted his hat down a little in an attempt to say thanks. Candace smiled back and Perry ran to Dr. Doofenschmirtz and disappeared.

"Alright giant baby head, let's get you to bed." Candace smiled and started walking up the stairs, the giant floating baby followed her.

"Now that was weird." Isabella said.

"Yeah … but we'd better follow her. This area could fall apart any minute." Phineas said and ran up the stairs.

Isabella and Ferb followed him. They stopped at Candace's room where they heard a gasp coming from. They hid behind the wall and only pocked their heads into the room. The baby head was gone. Jeremy had taken his place.

"Hey Candace", Jeremy said smiling.

"Hey Jeremy", Candace giggled and suddenly, they were in a totally different room.

The hiding trio noticed that there was no wall to hide behind anymore, so they sneaked behind a couch.

"Uhm … where are we?" Candace asked.

"My room. Don't you remember what it looks like?"

"Oh … yeah … I guess I'm just a little tense from always trying to bust my brothers."

"Makes sense."

"That makes no sense at all" Phineas whispered behind the couch only to get harshly hushed by Isabella who was totally caught up in that scene.

The look on her face was all dreamy and she was smiling a soft smile. She sighed.

"Want me to spoil you a bit?" Jeremy asked, coming very close to Candace.

"You'd do that?"

"Well, you ARE my girlfriend. Just say the word and I'll help you relax as much as you want."

"I don't get it", Phineas whispered again and again, Isabella hushed him.

"Alright then Tiger", Candace purred her fingers running up Jeremy's chest, "I'm as tense as can be so gimme everything ya got."

Without warning, Jeremy picked Candace up bridal style. Her eyes went wide in surprise and a small blush crept across her cheeks. She was unable to put her eyes of Jeremy's perfect face as he carried her to his bed. Both, Phineas and Ferb would have thought he'd put her down softly, but he just let her fall. Candace screamed and by the time got her orientation back, Jeremy and her were already nose to nose. He smirked and it made him look so cool, Candace couldn't help but smile as well.

"You asked for it", He said and instead of the passionate lip contact Candace expected, Jeremy started kissing her neck.

"Why is he kissing her neck? Isn't that kind of gross?" Phineas asked Isabella disgusted.

Her eyes were wide, the dreamy look from before gone. There was no longer a smile on her face.

"Isabella? You okay?" Phineas asked her.

For a long time, she didn't respond. It seems like had frozen in spot. It took the shock of having Candace getting rid of Jeremy's jacket that she finally reacted.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that one topic we discussed in social studies? The one right after Christmas holidays?"

"Ugh, don't remind me of that. That was the most grotesque topic ever. Why would anybody ever do something like that? And why are you bringing that up?"

"I think that's what's happening here."

Silence …

"Ferb, get us out of here! Now!" Phineas said toneless.

Ferb was more than happy to obey and pulled on Isabella's and Phineas' ears and then on his own. All three disappeared from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter number three. This one here is a little boring, but therefore I added some cuteness. Perhaps some of you have wondered what happens when Phineas gets jealous. If you have, read on cause what I think might happen is written down in this chap. Again, please leave a comment. I'm open for any kind of criticism, just please don't flame.**

chapter three - Linda's dream.

"Why didn't anybody warn me that Candace's dreams aren't suitable for children?" Phineas asked when he managed to calm down.

Every single one of three had been totally messed up when they came out of Candace's dream. Isabella head had heated up immensely. She had never been ready to see wishes and desires so deep and the fact that she had been there when it happened, even in someone else's dream, was enough to shake her up. Add the fact that she wished Phineas would do something like this with her someday, though she hoped it would take a few years until then … you get the point.

Ferb, being the most mature of them all understood best what had been going on there, so it was out of question that he was startled as well. No matter how calm he usually was, he was only a ten year old and not quite ready to have his innocent eyes dirtied. That and he was probably the only one who understood that his stepsister was a pervert.

As for Phineas … he was just grossed out. He had frozen after they had come out of Candace's dream. His eyes had been wide and his limbs stiff. Ferb had to carry him out of the room and all the way to the bathroom and splatter him with cold water just to have him snap back into reality. And that's where they were now.

"If it hadn't been for Isabella …" Phineas shuddered.

"Perhaps we should skip Teenager dreams from now on", Ferb said.

"That might not be too bad of an idea. How about we go to the next dream then? I'm sure mom's dreams are pretty harmless."

Phineas walked out of the bathroom and the other two followed him. Isabella walked a bit behind, not yet recovered, but Phineas was already too himself again to notice. Together the trio tip toed back to Linda and Lawrence's room. Ferb did the same routine he did before with fastening the little device on Linda's head and together, they got sucked into Phineas' mom's dream world.

=!=!=!=!

Doofenschmirtz was the first to appear in the loft of the skyscraper he called his home. With a 'thump' he fell on the floor while Perry, landing shortly after him, landed more or less softly on the evil genius' bony body.

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" Doofenschmirtz whined.

Perry jumped off the Doctor to so that he could stand up and so he did.

"You may have saved the first victim, Perry the platypus, but the night is young and I have many tries and many traps!"

As he said this, a cage fell on Parry and he was trapped once again. He looked at his nemesis with a death glare.

"Now don't look at me like this, Perry the platypus, I'm only doing my job here. Besides, even if you manage to stop every single one of my tried to make people's dreams horrible, you won't be able to stop my daughter, who has probably already foiled at least one person's dreams."

Perry took out a key and opened the cage with it.

"Wait, Perry the platypus, where did you get that key? And where did you keep it?" Doofenschmirtz asked.

But he never got an answer. Perry opened the cage and attacked Doofenschmirtz. With some effort the Dr. managed to get the Platypus off him. But Perry did not want to give his nemesis a break and went for another attack. Doofenschmirtz evaded Perry's kick just in time and got himself a long piece of metal. Perry looked around and found another piece of metal and so they fenced for life. Perry almost had Doofenschmirtz when he found a banana and threw it at Perry, throwing him off balance for a few seconds, but it was enough that Doofenschmirtz could hit Perry's stomach and make him unable to move for a while. He ran to his computer and clicked on another name. Again, he got sucked into the camera and again, Perry was just in time to follow.

§)§)§)§)§)§

Phineas was the first one to land, Ferb followed. Isabella came a bit late and she did not fall in a position that promised a soft landing, but therefore, she fell right into Phineas' arms.

"Where are we here?" Phineas asked, putting Isabella down gently.

They were in a huge building that looked immensely futuristic. It was pretty much empty, made totally out of colored glass. Many aerodynamic looking bridges were built from one glass wall to the other. On one of the edge's of the building was a café in which a barkeeper was polishing a plate. On the widest of the bridges where a few people sitting around a table, apparently drinking coffee. Phineas made a gesture for the other two to stay silent and started tip-toeing up the first bridge. Isabella and Ferb followed him. The trio approached the small crowd as much as possible without getting spotted or heard, which was pretty hard seeing that there weren't many places to hide and the dream in itself was extraordinary quiet. The only noises were the ones of the crowd of people talking and that was only audible if you were close enough.

Soon, the trio was not only close enough to make out what the people were saying, but they could also identify them. On the one corner of the table was Phineas' and Ferb's teenage mom. All the other people there were also teens, but they all seemed foreign.

"So Joel, you're from brazil?" Young Linda asked the boy sitting next to him.

He had short raven-black hair and piercing eyes as black as his hair. His skin was smooth and tanned and his when he smiled, his shining teeth were a nice opposite to the rest of him.

"Yes, I am." He answered with a heavy accent.

"Oh my …" Isabella whispered next to Phineas.

When Phineas turned around to her, he saw that she was looking at Joel with the same dreamy look the younger version of his mom did. And for some reason, he didn't like that at all.

"He's like the god of war come to life. If I only was a bit older …" Isabella sighed. "I have to say Phineas, your mom has a nice taste."

Phineas glared at Isabella with a death glare, but she was too caught up in observing Joel to notice. So Phineas turned his head and went to glower at the oh-so-perfect boy instead.

"She sure does. That guy has written 'hot' all over him" another voice suddenly came from Ferb's direction.

Phineas and Ferb turned to him and saw a tall brown-haired girl covered in black clothes sitting next to Ferb. Ferb himself was looking up to her, expressionless as always. The girl noticed the stares and turned to Phineas and Isabella.

"What are you doing in my mother's dreams, Vanessa?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, my dad has another one of his crazy schemes. He wants to turn everybody's dreams into nightmares and he asked me to help him. And since you told me to meet him halfway I thought; 'Oh what the heck' and joined him and ended up here. But since this is your mother's dream, I'll spare it. Besides, I can't help drooling over that definition of hotness over there."

All four turned their gazes back to Joel who was now talking with a blond girl sitting opposite of him with a bit of a Russian accent. Vanessa and Isabella sighed and melted only through observing the dream boy while Ferb looked to the ground depressed and Phineas went red with anger.

They all observed for a bit. Judging from the accents, there was one from Germany, one from Italy and one from Japan. There was also a boy from Arabia, one from Australia, one from Poland and one from England that looked a lot like a younger version of Lawrence. Every single one of them either had a cup of tea or a cup of coffee and a plate with something sweet in front of them. But since they were only sitting around and talking, Phineas and Ferb soon got bored and decided to leave.

"Aww, just a bit longer", Isabella begged.

"No!" Phineas was starting to get ticked off again.

"Pretty please? A girl doesn't get to see a boy that nice every day!"

"Okay, you can stay, but Ferb and I are leaving. You can think of another way to get out of here."

Isabella was stunned. When did Phineas get to be so mean? He was usually niceness in person and would never talk to anybody like that. He would never threaten anybody like that and much less actually fulfill that threat. What on earth had gotten into him? Whatever it was, Isabella didn't think it was a good idea to pull on his patience any longer and so she gave in.

"You guys go; I'll stay here a bit longer." Vanessa sighed and went back to swooning over Joel.

Ferb gave her one last sad look which she missed before he pulled on his ear which got them out of the dream and back into reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no idea if I managed to write this chapter in a funny style, but when I worked out the idea with some friends, I almost died of laughter. I hope you will too. I also (finally) added some romance to the chap. Comment please and enjoy**.

chapter four - Lawrence's dream!

The woman collapsed on the spot. Both, Perry and Doofenschmirtz were at a lost for what to do and could only look stupidly at the woman lying on the floor. Then, Doofenschmirtz expression turned into an angry one and he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh that's just great. Now how am I supposed to turn this woman's dream into a nightmare?"

"Uhm … can I help you?" Somebody said.

Doofenschmirtz looked at Perry dumbfounded. "Did you just talk?" He asked.

Perry shook his head as a response. They both looked around, but Doofenschmirtz was unable to find the source of the voice. He looked at Perry but noticed that Perry was looking in a different direction.

"Hey … hey what are you looking … oooooohhhh …" Doofenschmirtz followed Perry's gaze and was suddenly nose to nose with a blond man in a brown tux.

"So … can I help you or not?" He asked again.

Doofenschmirtz looked at Perry, then at the blond, back at Perry, back at the blond, back at Perry and back at the blond. Then he smirked.

"Dear Sir, this wild mammal is threatening me. Perhaps you could just … you know … capture it?" he smiled a wicked smile, clapping his hands together.

"Capture the platypus?" The man questioned.

The very moment these words were said, Perry disappeared and reappeared in a see through tea can. He looked at the two males, not quite getting what just happened. But when he looked at the sleepy-looking blond, everything suddenly made sense. And not only for him. Doofenschmirtz also looked like he was getting what was happening. He wanted to look at the woman on the floor, but she was gone, so he looked back to the man in front of him. Then he looked at Perry in the tea can and back at the blond man.

"Could it … could it be? Is this your dream, sir?" Doofenschmirtz asked.

"Dream?" The man looked around. "Hmm … yes … could be … maybe this really is a dream …"

Doofenschmirtz looked at blond annoyed and also a bit irritated.

"This is SO not worth it." Doofenschmirtz said and took the little device from earlier in his hands.

He pushed the button before Perry could do anything and a purple beam shot out of the device, heading to the rooftop. It disappeared, but the scene changed. Suddenly, they were in a graveyard and the mood was like that of a horror movie. A zombie that looked like the woman from before came out of one of the graves and started chasing the man.

"Well, I guess I was successful here. You know, Perry the platypus, I could just leave you here. That would be really evil. But I'm not a bad guy or a mean guy, I'm actually pretty nice even though I'm evil, so I'll take you with me. Besides that, you're stuck in a tea can, so there's nothing you can do to stop me now anyway!"

With that, Doofenschmirtz pressed the green button of his remote and they disappeared from sight.

)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)

"That was a lame dream", Phineas complained when they came out of his mother's dream.

"Indeed", Ferb agreed.

"I liked it." Isabella smiled.

Immediately, Phineas' mood dropped again and without saying another word, he walked to the other side of their parent's bed. As always, Ferb and Isabella followed him and after Ferb had set everything up, the three of them once again disappeared into dreamland.

They landed in a room. An empty room. The walls were grey as was the ceiling. The only thing that was worth catching anybody's attention was the man in the middle of that room that had luckily not spotted the three children yet. The peculiar thing about that man? He was wearing neon pink hippy clothes.

"AMANDA!" He cried and Phineas' and Ferb's mother fell from the sky.

She was wearing clothes from the eighties, in the style of her Lindana make-up. The trio looked at the ceiling, trying to recall if their mom had been hanging there before. And still, the only thing they saw was grayness. Music started playing from nowhere and the two started dancing wildly and passionately. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella watched, amazed at the duo's dancing skills until an old train suddenly landed right in front of their noses. But the train was only the beginning. All kinds of things started falling from the ceiling even though they never hung there; Clocks, books, chairs, desks, a record player, a chimney, a camel, the Tachmahal and a bunch of other things.

While Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were busy evading all the falling objects (most of them disappeared after they touched the floor), Linda and Lawrence danced across the room, not caring about the 'rain' and not getting hit by anything either. Whenever something was about to hit either one, they just danced out of the way without even noticing that they just escaped from a close death. The trio would have stood to stare but they were busy with not getting crushed.

Then, the scene changed. Instead of raining objects, all kinds of animals started falling from the sky which actually was a sky now. They were in some sort of stadium and instead of the mix between hip hop and disco they were now dancing a mix between salsa, samba, and flamenco. The outfits had changed as well. Lawrence was wearing tight pants, but a very wide shirt while Linda had something you'd see in these Brazilian samba parades. The music was fitting to the dance and while the two danced, the other three had problems not to get crushed by whales or elephants, not to get ripped apart by tigers or lions or bears and not get any poisonous animals on their head like spiders or scorpions or something.

"THAT IS CRAZY!" Phineas yelled over the music

"AT THIS RATE WE'RE GONNA DIE IN YOUR DAD'S DREAMS!" Isabella yelled back.

"FERB, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Ferb wanted to do exactly that but just when he was about to press the button that got them out, the scene changed again and he hesitated. It wasn't raining weird things or animal's anymore, but normal water. The stadium had turned into a forest and they were standing in a wide circle without trees. Lawrence was wearing a tux, Linda a beautiful red ball dress that touched the floor. Slow, soft dancing music came out of nowhere and Lawrence and Linda started dancing a mix between slow waltz and ballet. The rain had them totally wetted through, but they were entranced in their dance and didn't notice. The world seemed to stand still as they encircled each other.

"How romantic", Isabella couldn't help but sigh.

She felt like she would melt any second. How she wished that she was Linda that very moment and Phineas was Lawrence. That wish was so strong that she felt it would suffocate her. While she felt incredibly happy and at piece and was entranced at the beauty of the scene, it also made her cry. Phineas couldn't help but smile, yet, the only thing he saw was the pretty scene in front of him. He was unable to understand the deeper meaning of it. Ferb's emotions were (as always) unreadable.

"Wow …" Phineas breathed. "This has to be something like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Isn't it?" Isabella agreed. "Oh how I wish it was me."

All three sighed.

"Well Ferb, I know what were gonna do tomorrow." Phineas smiled.

He turned to Isabella when he felt her tugging on his sleeve. For a moment, he was startled by her appearance. Her pupils were wide and filled with sadness, her hair sticking to her body from the rain that was running down her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. She looked like a goddess and Phineas couldn't help but stare.

"Please", her voice snapped him back into reality. "I want to get out of here. Please, let's go!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"It's just … I dunno …" Isabella sighed. "This is such a beautiful dream, but it makes me feel so sad. Please, I just wanna go."

"Alright then …" Phineas said.

All three pulled on their ears and with a short flash of light, they disappeared from sight. There were no longer three kids in Lawrence's dream, only him and his wife, walking with each other in close circles, finally coming to a halt nose to nose, totally wetted through. Then, the scene changed.


End file.
